


Beauty and the Beast

by Felinafullstop



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinafullstop/pseuds/Felinafullstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Valentines Prompts on LJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and the Beast

Prowl's tires skidded to a stop as he transformed near the group that was crowding the cavern. "Back everyone." He ordered.

A number of 'Yes Sir's were heard and the group dispersed enough to let the commander through to Prime and Ratchet who stood at the cavern opening. "What's happened?" Prowl looked back for a moment to a large pile of crashed wreckage that Autobot engineers and scientists were already looking over.

Prime turned slowly and looked at Ratchet with concern. "It's not good." Ratchet said softly. "He was picked up by Shockwave." His helm dropped.

"How bad?" Prowl's optics turned between his senior officer and the CMO. "How bad?" He repeated after a moment of silence lingered.

"He's been altered." Prime stated. "He refuses to come out."

"Altered, how?" Prowl asked. "Tell me honestly what is going on?"

"Prowl…it's not that easy." Ratchet said softly. "He was taken captive by Shockwave and his form was altered. He is irrevocably changed." Ratchet's hand fell on Prowl's shoulder and he offered over a scan of Jazz's systems. "Jazz is fine, he'll live, in fact his self repair systems are beyond belief, but his form….his appearance."

"I want to see him." Prowl stated looking beyond the medic to the cavern. "He and I have a relationship after all."

Prime sighed. "He's asked we keep everyone out." He didn't have the spark to say he had only ask that Prowl be kept out.

"Would you deny me?" Prowl turned forcing the datapad back to Ratchet's hands; his focus and rage squarely on Prime.

"Him Jazz... is one of us now." A voice came from behind Prime. The small voice cracked.

Stepping aside the Prime looked down to Swoop, the smallest of the dinobots who came to stand on his side. "Swoop." Prime addressed.

Prowl swung around to Ratchet as a realization hit him. "Has his metal capacity been compromised for the sake of the form he was given like the others?"

Swoop flinched he knew what Prowl was saying. He didn't speak but Prime's hand fell on his shoulder to reassure him it was fine. "Ratchet."

Ratchet shook his helm. "There's no way to tell, right now no." He looked at the scan. "His former mental state is in tact, but that doesn't mean it will stay that way." Ratchet sighed. "Until I can get him back to the ark to get better scans there's just no way to know for sure."

Prowl nodded. "Understood…I want to see him." he said again.

"Very well." Prime nodded. "We shall remain here…if you need us please do not hesitate to summon us." he looked down. "Swoop, please make a recon run."

"Sir." Swoop nodded and leapt into the sky.

Prowl took a deep vent and composed himself before slipping between the cavern's opening. He looked around as he entered allowing his optics to adjust. Jazz must have taken cover in here after crashing the escape pod. "Jazz?" He kept his voice soft. "It's me …Prowl." He said coming forward.

"I told them to keep you out." A deep voice growled from the corner. "I don't want you to see me like this."

Prowl blinked, that voice was not right, but it was Jazz. Prowl turned to the source and saw the shadow move in the darkness of the far overhang. He shifted forward slightly and sat on a large boulder in the center of the room. He didn't want to threaten Jazz if his instincts were more akin to Girmlock's. "Tell me what happened?"

Jazz's shadowy form moved in the darkness. "He caught me in a cross fire." He muttered. "I couldn't get away from his … minions." He gritted out. "He sedated me and did something while I was out." He shook his helm.

"The dinobots are outside, perhaps one of them-"

A slam of a fist against rock, and a bright blue flash of what Prowl would only acknowledge was Jazz's visor. "NO!" He growled and then turned trying to force down the heat in his whole body that was trying to force him to react.

"Jazz…" Prowl frowned.

"Go back with the others…" He cut the cruiser off. "I am in no mood…"

"Jazz please what about you and I?" Prowl frowned. "Do not think that this will simply make me just go away."

"There is no you and I anymore…" Jazz's now much larger frame shook silently. "Go away…leave me." He grit out.

"Never." Prowl stood and took a step toward the shadowed area. "I made a promise."

"I relieve you of your promise." The deep voice murmured. "Leave now before I do something I will regret…ya dig?" The threat was serious, but Prowl smiled Jazz was still in there somewhere.

"You cannot relieve me of my promises as they are mine." Prowl tipped his helm slightly. "Step into the light." Prowl put the request out in the open, and waited.

The figure, shrouded in shadow moved slowly backward, as if to deny the request. Slowly, he took a step forward, his black pede coming into the light first, it was now a long thin leg with clawed digits. Prowl looked up as Jazz, now as big as prime moved into the light, his frame didn't look very different, just taller; slightly bulkier.

Jazz's hands were clawed and sharp looking, his body armor was slightly denser with rougher edges, and he had these grey spots down along his legs and his back where the white armor graduated into black.

Prowl frowned and nodded coming forward. "Jazz." He said softly in almost dismay.

The figure looked down and then turned his visor away. "Don't touch me." Jazz requested. His visor was dark blue to a point of almost being purple.

Prowl nodded and folded his hands behind his back. "And you're alt mode?"

Jazz looked up. "It's …." He shook his helm. "Large and feline like." He muttered. "Like some sort of leopard." He looked away still angry.

"Feline? Not Reptilian?" Prowl was shocked but he could see the long tail like appendage that made a spinal strut for Jazz's body. "Primus there's nothing we can do?"

"NO!" Jazz snapped and growled moving back into the shadows.

"Jazz I'm sorry." Prowl sighed and came forward again. "My spark please listen to me." He held up his hands. "I need you to calm down. Please let me help you."

"You cannot order me to leave." Jazz growled.

Prowl laughed a bit. "Well yes I can, but I won't." He smirked trying to keep himself calm. "I am asking you to come with me…Calm down." Cautiously a hand came from behind the cruiser's back and he extended it toward the shadow. "We'll go together…just you and me; no one else." He smiled softly. "You have my word. We'll get back to the ark and you can stay in our quarters until we can work something out."

"No." Jazz said softly. "If I calm down I change back to the beast."

"Well you cannot stay here…and we need to get you back." Prowl frowned. "Come home and you can have some privacy, as much as I can afford you."

Jazz's helm shook as he dug is claws into the rock face. "Leave me here."

"No." Prowl laughed in disbelief. "Never." He began to lower his hand but the other mech took it and stepped back toward him.

Jazz was nervous, Prowl could tell with their close proximity. "I am scared." he admitted.

Prowl nodded and placed his other hand atop Jazz's. "Me too." He admitted. "I don't know what will happen now." He shrugged. "I can only promise you I will be here with you no matter what happens. As long as it takes, whatever it takes."

Jazz lowered his helm down to Prowl's and placed his free claws against the cruiser's face. Prowl didn't flinch away or move, he wasn't scared of him; simply the situation.

"I love you." Prowl smiled at him. "This …will not change that." he said touching the glossy painted panels of Jazz's forearm.

Jazz nodded and his visor dimmed slightly. "No it won't." he acknowledged he sighed and closed his optics. His body calming down it folded in on itself, and the large feline looked up at Prowl with fiercely blue optics.

"Primus above." Prowl smiled but it looked pained.

"I only change when I get angry." Jazz muttered and turned a circle pacing the floor.

"I'm sure Grimlock or one of his team may have advice about how to stay in your bipedal mode." Prowl ventured.

The long black tail on the beast flicked with each word that irritated him, and his ears were folded back on his helm. "I don't want anyone to see me. I told you that."

Prowl nodded. "We will transport you in cover of night, in Prime's trailer if that is acceptable to you?"

Jazz nodded and kept pacing. "Fine." He uttered, though Prowl could tell he was not pleased with the idea.

Standing Prowl turned. "I'll go make the arrangements." He said softly.

"I love you." Jazz said calmly. "I don't know how we'll work this out…"

Prowl froze and turned at that. "We will figure all this out. I promise you we will." Prowl smiled. "I'll be back soon."

Jazz knelt down and put his helm on his forelegs and just waited, his optics tipped to the cavern entrance as Prowl exited the cavern. As far as Jazz knew even the Dinobots didn't have relations with anyone, not even within their ranks. He promised himself he wouldn't blame Prowl if he decided to break off their relationship; for who could ever love a beast?

 

THE END


End file.
